


To Where the Reaching River Meets You

by kuroosusagichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, also can't really think of a summary for this one hehe sorry!!, bbut you spoil ur baby to late night mcdonalds hehe, but i got the hang of it hehe, hope yall like it hehe, i stayed the fuck up for this lmao, it was hard to write for oikawa at first, its fine tho, this took me a whole ass week to write yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroosusagichan/pseuds/kuroosusagichan
Summary: Summer nights can last forever but here with you, hand holding yours, that's all he wants. He's sure of it.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 24





	To Where the Reaching River Meets You

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! mel here!! i know it's been a bit but this truly was a hard fic to write with college constantly getting in the way hahaha I'll try to be better at managing my time to pump out more fics!!! i already have an iwachan idea planned out hehe. the song inspo for this is one I've been having on repeat for a long while now soo i hope you enjoy it!!! ♡
> 
> ɴᴏᴡ ᴘʟᴀʏɪɴɢ: ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴇᴀ ꜱʟᴇᴇᴘꜱ ʙʏ ᴅᴀʏ6 ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʏ
> 
> ───────────────⚪───────────────────
> 
> ◄◄⠀▐▐ ⠀►►⠀⠀ ⠀ 2:25 / 4:32⠀ ───○ 🔊⠀ ᴴᴰ ⚙ ❐ ⊏⊐

Summer days get longer as the season blazing through its course but, summer nights can span on til forever. Tooru couldn’t help but agree as he laid in his bed in a daze. Things haven’t been going all too well with the chocolate haired setter, all things coming to a screeching, asphalt scented halt when it came to volleyball. He was stuck, somewhere between where he was before, a flashback to Ushijima’s stern face came to mind from the 2nd year Spring Interhigh Tournament came to mind and where he wanted to be.  _ Nationals. _ He felt the twitch in his fingers at the thought.  _ This year. This is the year we go to Nationals. _ Tooru thought to himself, gripping the plush duvet in his hand.

A guitar cut through the stillness of his darkened bedroom. He huffed a small laugh, it was the ending theme of Ouran Highschool Host club that you had “ _ sneakingly _ ” put as your ringtone on his phone. He felt the stiffness and tension of the pressure from Nationals leave his shoulders at the thought of you and how you defended the series.

_ “It’s a staple in romance anime Tooru,” you whined reaching for the remote, he currently held above your pretty head. Tooru stuck out his tongue teasingly at your pouty face before leaning further away from you. _

_ “I just don’t know why you want to watch some pretty boys when you have me right here.” he pouted, He heard you huffed and he could see you rolling your eyes in his mind’s eye. _

_ “Tooru, I don’t watch it for the pretty boys,” you chided before you ducked under his arms and wrapped yourself tightly around him, “I already have the prettiest boy ever in the whole world here.” He peered down at you and felt his heart stop and his bones melt from the pool of affection that grows in his heart. There was a sparkle in your eyes and a warmth to your face that can only be compared to the sunlight on the first day of spring. He felt himself drop the remote as he went to squish your cheeks in between his pretty setter hands. _

_ “How did I get the sweetest, cutest, most adorable girlfriend ever huh?” He said in between delivering pecks wherever he could reach, your cheeks, your forehead, the tip of your nose, your eyelids. He felt his head lighten as if filled with cotton candy at the sound of your squealing laughter at his kisses.  _

_ “T-tooru st-top- AHH!!” _

He smiled as he remembered, hearing the guitar pick up again-meaning he had missed the first call he hurriedly reached for his voice and answered, softening at the sound of your sleepy voice. He breathed your name in the speaker before checking the clock to see the time,

“Sweetie what are you doing, why are you up it’s so late?”  _ Not like I have any room to talk. _

“My Tooru-senses were tingling. You’re stressing about this year’s nationals and Ushijima aren’t you?” Your groggy voice answered back, he was sure if he was there with you, you’d be rubbing the sleep from your cute eyes with the paws of his sweater, the light blue crewneck one you’d ask for last December at their group’s secret Santa cuz Makki had spilled punch on your red and white snowflake patterned Christmas sweater. He swallowed thickly before responding,

“How did you know?” He heard you hum from across the line and the soft rustle of your blankets, the soft pink one you’ve had since childhood, and two knitted ones you’d gotten for Christmas and had obsessed over. He could see you, adjusting everything on your bed so you could sit up and still be cozy and so your stuffed animals could be comfy on your bed.

“Cuz that sounds like something you would do. Always worrying and thinking too much about the things that could have been.” You murmured into the speaker. He bites his lip and takes a deep breath and sighs.

“How can you always see through me?”

“You aren’t as hard to read as you think ruru. As long as I look, look, I’ll always be able to see you. No matter what baby, I promise.” You spoke so sweetly to him, he wondered if your girlfriends can give you toothaches. He huffed and blinked back the growing wetness behind his eyelids.  _ I better not be crying at fucking 2:00 am with my girlfriend on the phone. _

“Don’t tell me you’re about to cry?” You scolded and he could only squawk before getting up and checking around his room. He muttered into the phone,

“Please for the love of God don’t tell me you set up a camera in my room? Are you stalking me? Please don’t tell me you’ve become a stalker.” You’re giggles cut through the phone and resounded in his room.

“Oh god, Tooru do you think I’d do that? I love you but not that much,” you said in between giggles and he felt himself melt into his mattress at the sound. It was like the twinkling chiming of the wind chimes that hung on the porch of your backyard, right next to the hummingbird feeders that you always refilled every week.

  
  


“Soooo, you love me?” He teased, knowing your face always warmed when asked the question as you would bite back the smile that bloomed across your face.

“I sure think I do, why else would I be calling you at 2 in the morning when I could be sleeping? Also, Iwaizumi-san told me you were having a hard week at practice. Wanna go get takeout? I’ll drive.” He couldn’t stop the smile that grew at how your voice had softened at the mention of his struggling.  _ You always worried about him, even if you’d never admit it. _

“You know you could just call him Iwa-chan right? Almost everyone does.” He commented as he tugged on some shoes and went searching for his wallet in the darkness of his room. He heard you scoff and begin to shuffle around your room.

“Tooru, you don't mean everyone babe. Besides, I don’t think Iwaizumi-san will like that of me. I’ve seen how well he throws a punch, I’d rather avoid dying young, ya know?”You said in between mutters of looking for your car keys. He chuckled at how I would rather turn a bright, cherry red if you ever used an affectionate nickname on him.

“I’ll pick you up in 5, please use the door like a normal person and not the window that you got stuck in last time.” 

  
“HEY!-”

The call ended. He grumbled as he fought the embarrassed flush that crept to his ears and pouted his way down the stairs and sat in the living room to wait for you to text him to go outside. _ Here he thought you were sweet, but you’re just as mean as Makki and Mattsun. _

His phone buzzed in his pocket, a text message from you it read,

_ “Quit being a pouty baby :P ruru. I’ll be there in 2 minutes. Also, don’t bring ur wallet cuz I’ll pay uwu (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥ “ _

_ Nevermind, you were the sweetest thing since the first drop of honey was ever made. _

He saw the headlights of your car pull and he was out the door as fast as ever. It was one thing to hear you over the phone but it was another to see you. He was right, you were wearing his sweater, over a denim jacket and your hair was tied away from your face. Your car was clean, blankets folded up in the back seat from the stargazing date you two had taken a week prior. You still kept the pine air freshener he’d gotten you from the gas station months ago on the rearview mirror.

“Hey.” Your voice was as soft as ever but still held the rockiness of sleep in the furthest corners. You looked tired but still as pretty as always.

“Hey. I missed you.” The words tumbled out of his mouth without must objection as did the warm smile across his face. He bent and entered the car, reaching over to press a kiss to your warm cheek. You smelled like lavender and hyacinth, probably from your room spray. Your cheek had curled into a smile and you giggled before reaching over to set your hands across his cheeks and press sweet kisses to his nose and the tops of his cheeks.

“Missed you too love bug. Now let’s get some McDonald's. I'm starving here.”

He settled in the passenger seat and buckled in as you pulled out and set your way down to the nearest McDonald’s. He reached over and turned on the radio of your car and turned up the volume before settling back and reaching over to hold your hand. The strumming of a guitar played over the two of you as the ambiance of the night settled in. The soft singing of a man started and he found himself unable to look away from you. The way the lights of late-night buildings and cars glowed around your silhouette, your soft humming with the song, and how you would squeeze back at his hand over the gear stick that sat in between the two of you.

He was sure of it, you have never looked as perfect as you did now, right at this moment.

Summer nights can last forever, he knew that well enough, but if forever looked as good as you do now.  _ This is all that I want. _ He couldn’t help but think.

  
  


_ “I need you _

_ You need me _

_ Please stay by my side _

_ I want to be with you _

_ To the place where the sea sleeps” _

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: oikawa (及川) means reaching river, and if you put iwachan and oikawa's first names together, similar to kaghina you get (徹) which means dauntless or obstinate!!!!


End file.
